Opposites
by missbirdeyhatss
Summary: One of Arthur's spells go wrong, and he ends up in a world where everything is opposite. People are doing stuff that they never would, and Arthur wants to go home. Rated T because of chapters to come.


**Hey guys! So, first of, thank you for at least clicking on my new story (even if you dont read it). This started out as something I did when I was bored in one of my classes. I just took a piece of paper out and started randomly writing. I was writing them in script form though, so I'm going to try to make them into a actual story.**

**But anyway, thank you so much. Please review if you liked it or not. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

"Wow, I guess I haven't taken this stuff out in a while," Arthur said with a smile as he swatted away a few more cobwebs to find a hidden chest, that in fact, he hadn't taken out in a while.

It was almost Halloween, and Arthur was planning on winning the game he had with Alfred. He would keep his winning streak, and scare the American till he was ready to cry home to his mother. So, to achieve this goal Arthur was going to have to use some magic. He hid all of the things he needed for his magic in a chest, which was hidden in a closet in his basement. The chest had about five padlocks on it, that the keys for were hidden in different places around his house in places that only Arthur, and the person that built the house knew of. Arthur did all of this so that a certain curious American didn't find it and destroy the Earth.

Once the chest was out of the closet, and all the padlocks were off Arthur started right away at pulling everything out, trying to find his favorite magic making devise, his wand. Sure his wand was childish, and girly, but it still did its job. Arthur threw everything that he wasn't going to need in one pile, still trying to find the four things that he would need.

Those four things- his wand, his black cloak, his spell book, and chalk- were usually at the bottom of the chest (so that certain American would get bored going through all of the other non-powerful stuff, and not find the stuff that would actually do any damage) so it took a while until Arthur finally found them. He set the things he needed aside and put everything else back in the chest, locked it up again, and put it back into the closet. Arthur grabbed up the four items and made his way to an empty part of the basement, kept empty specifically for magic.

Arthur flipped through his spell book until he found the perfect spell. He set the book down and began to draw the transmutation circle with the chalk. Once he finished, he slung the cloak over his shoulders and fastened it. Okay, so the cloak wasn't needed for doing a spell, he could do without it, but while doing a spell the cloak fluttered and it looked really cool. Anyways, once everything was set Arthur picked the spell book up again and began to chant.

Lights started to sparkle around the circle, Arthur's cloak fluttered, and suddenly, there was a burst of light. The spell was done. When Arthur looked around though, he didn't see what he was expecting.

What Arthur was expecting, was some sort of grotesque monster, but instead he found himself in some sort of valley. It was grass and flowers for a bit, but in the distance there was a city. Slowly, Arthur stood up and dusted off his pants, even though there wasn't anything on them. He started to walk towards the city, to see if there was anyone there that could help him.

Getting to the city took longer than Arthur expected it too; he thought that it would take no time at all because it didn't look that far away. It did take a while though; it took what Arthur thought to be a half an hour. But how could it? It was only like a half a mile away, probably even less, probably around a quarter of a mile.

It didn't matter though, Arthur was in the city, and there might be someone there that could tell him where he was. Arthur looked around and raised one of his thick eyebrows. Everyone in this strange foreign town was people he knew. Although, when he watched what they were doing, they were all doing things they would never do.

Arthur found a tree just outside the city and leaned up against it. He took his cloak off, folded it up, and placed it on one of the branches of the tree. Sighing, he processed what he just saw. Why was everyone doing what they would never do? What was going on? He was now determined to find out. So, Arthur went back to the city and looked around. He found someone he knew and walked up to them, slowly, and quietly. He was surprised by what they were doing.


End file.
